


The BBC gave to me...

by Jimothy2810



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Merlin - Freeform, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy2810/pseuds/Jimothy2810
Summary: Ever wanted a Merlin themed 12 Days of Christmas parody? Probably not, but here you go.





	The BBC gave to me...

Merlin Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, the once and future king.

On the second day of Christmas the BBC gave to me two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the third day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the fourth day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the fifth day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the sixth day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the seventh day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, seven smirking witches, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the eighth day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, eight tournaments, seven smirking witches, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the ninth day of Christmas the BBC gave to, nine drowned warlocks, eight tournaments, seven smirking witches, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the tenth day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, ten matchmaking dragons, nine drowned warlocks, eight tournaments, seven smirking witches, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, eleven disapproving Gaius’s, ten matchmaking dragons, nine drowned warlocks, eight tournaments, seven smirking witches, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the BBC gave to me, twelve sassy Merlins, eleven disapproving Gaius’s, ten matchmaking dragons, nine drowned warlocks, eight tournaments, seven smirking witches, six cups of life, five chivalrous Knights, four evil trolls, three high priestesses, two oblivious prats and the once and future king.

Merry Christmas to all!

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't expecting to write this but there is a story here. On the 10th of December I found out that Netflix were taking down Merlin on the 22nd. After the initial panic I've been racing my way through the entire show in those twelve days and consequently I decided to write a little something to memorialise this mad binge. Hope you enjoyed, and if not, I really don't care, I had fun so there!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
